A New Earth Warder
by Teon
Summary: A Mage, a Paladin, a Shaman, an Elemental, a Dragon. Can one man truly be all these things? Demons have ravaged his planet and he stands alone but hope shines for the future. Maybe, just maybe he can save a different planet from the same fate by becoming a new Earth Warder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me. this story was inspired by Wizard Runemaster. I may also have taken a few of Harry's abilities from the story White Owl. Both are very good reads.

Chapter One: A Wrong Turn in Felwood.

On a rocky outcropping overlooking the ruins of a city, destoryed centuries ago, a large shadowed figure watched demons leaving the ruins in the dead of night. Whispers of a full withdrawal from the now lifeless planet drew the figure to see if the rumors were true. As the demons lined up to enter a newly formed portal, the figure stood revealing itself to be a large four legged winged reptile that towered over the rocks and trees it had been hiding near. In a burst of fire the figure disappeared to be replaced by a human in plate armor with snake skin pants and leather boots. A shield rested on his back, and a ruby encrusted sword hung from his hip. Reaching up he removed his helm from his head being extra careful not to scratch his horns that swept backwards from his temples before curving outwards. His black hair was scruffy and disheveled, as if it had never laid down properly ever, and pulled back into a loose pony tail at the base of his neck that hung down to the middle of his back. His eyes gleemed like emeralds in the star light.

"Well the rumors seem to be true for once. Should I follow them or try to make for Dreanor that one captive was talking about." He mused out loud. Suddenly a glowing circle appeared beneath his feat. He placed his helmet back on his head before drawing his sword. "Seems my choice has been taken from me." He chuckled before he disappeared and the world started to collapse in on itself killing a slew of minor demons that had not made it through the portals.

* * *

Lord Banehallow was a cunning and greedy demon general. In his quest for more power he came upon a lost obscure summoning ritual that would bring the most powerful and deadly foe of the caster and hold them for up to ten seconds, where the caster could attempt to subjugate or kill his or her foe. Banehallow mused that if used the Night Elf Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind would be the one summoned. Malfurion Stormrage was lost in the Emerald Dream, Arthas was Subjugated by Frostmorne and the spirit of Ner'zhul, Illidan Stormrage was in Outland, and the Guardian Medivh was dead. No others were conceivably powerful or dangerous in his mind to be summoned.

Drawing the ritual circle was the easy part, sacrificing five of his top lieutenants while a set back was also easily doable. No the hard part was the power requirement, even with his attendant Ur'dan assisting the ritual would leave them drained and with only ten seconds to regain his mana and subdue Tyrande, it would be difficult but not impossible. Readying a bottle of mage water Banehallow signaled Ur'dan to begin the ritual. Pouring all of his magic into the circle and having to drink the mage water then pour even more magic into the circle was hell. The ritual circle glowed brightly as Banehallow fell to one knee and Ur'dan collapsed in a heap, but what appeared was not a Elf Priestess. It was something more.

In a flash of light the armored man appeared in the ritual circle. Looking around he noticed a green skinned creature collapsed on the ground and a Nathrezim down on one knee, both taking shallow breathes. Trying to take a step forward he noticed he could not move. He looked down with his eyes and took in the ritual circle.

"Ah an immobilization hex weaved into a foe summoning ritual, rather ingenious." He spoke in his native language. "Tell me Nathrezim what is your name?" He said switching to a gutteral reptilian hiss.

"I am Lord Banehallow and you will serve me or die." Banehallow said trying to rise to his feet.

"I think not." The man said right before he burst into flame and disappeared only to reappear behing Banehallow. He grabbed the Nathrezim by the throat and turned him around. "I am Harald James Potter-Black, human form of the Earth Dragon Terrathion. I was born a wizard, I became a Dragon, I used forbidden magic to absorb the elemental asspects of my home world, and I will be your executioner. Farewell." With that he plunged his sword through the demons gut with his other hand. "Anima Captionem." he shouted and a purple light engulfed Banehallow before flowing into a crystal pendant hanging from Harald's neck. Turning he sliced the head off the green creature that rushed to attack him after the death of its master. Harald noticed a table stacked with papers and books, taking out a matchbox sized chest from a pouch on his belt he placed it on the ground and with a wave of his hand it was no longer the size of a matchbox. He easily stored all the paper and books in the chest before shrinking it down and placing it back in his pouch.

"Now lets see how many demons are in this cave." He chuckled picking up his sword and re-equipping his shield.

* * *

Somewhere in a cave in the middle of a desert a very large bronze dragon suddenly looked to the north. "Summon Soridormi, Chronormu, and Alurmi. Then find a replacement quartermaster. Something has happened to make all former prophecies false and a much brighter future true." It bellowed.

* * *

In a cage barely big enough for her, a female night elf sobbed. She was trapped in a cage, forced to sit in her own waste, and only barely fed enough to survive. Her friend Trey Lightforge had been taken deeper into the demon lair three days ago, and had not returned, she feared the worst. Suddenly the sounds of battle erupted from the direction the demons had taken her friend. Two conflicting idea popped into her head. Either Trey was alive and was making an attempt to escape (which was hopeful and unlikely), or it was a demon revolt and she would be next. Not knowing what else to do she prayed. "Mother Elune I beg of you please deliver me to safety." She whispered. And as suddenly as it began the sounds stopped, only the sounds of boots on stone could be heard headed closer and closer with each step. The two demons guarding her cage drew thier weapons and approached the door. White hot flames tore through the door and demons both. When the flames died down they revealed an armored man The night elf had never seen before.

He looked around and sheathed his sword, before pulling out a flask that drank from. "Frahrir ixen agantal jaseveic sia narod skaeren." He muttered, before walking towards her slowly. "Orationem Interpretari." He said waving his hand. A blue light engulfed her body.

On reflex she flinched and begged. "Please don't hurt me."

* * *

Harald looked around the new room he had just entered not seeing anymore demons he sheathed his sword and pulled out a flask from which he took a long drink. "Breathing fire always leaves me parched." he muttered to himself. He approached the cage holding the nude female elf with caution. "Orationem Interpretari." He said waving his hand at her. A blue light engulfed her.

"Please don't hurt me." she begged.

"Peace child, I will free you so we can escape the demons. Then I ask that you take me to a place where I might speak with someone of military or political power." He replied.

"Wha..." She began. "I am not a child. I am almost 2512 years old, with over two thousand years experience in the Sentinels, Human."

"I am not human, and I am your senior by little more then two thousand years. As the elder I can refer to you as a child if I wish since I do not know your name." He chuckled. She looked at him closely not being able to see the top half of his face as it was hidden behind his helmet. Harald unlocked her cage with a flick of the wrist and stepped aside. "Come out of there and I will cast a few spells to clean you up, I may have some robes you can wear in my bag."

"My armour is in the chest over there." She pointed to the other side of the room as she stepped out of the cage. "My name is Arko'narin. Thank you for rescuing me, but may I ask what you are if not human?"

"Greetings Arko'narin." Harald said as he reached up and removed his helm carefully. His eyes glowed an deep Emerald in the dimmly lit cave. "I am Harald James Potter-Black, human form of the Earth Dragon Terrathion. While in this form you may call me Harry. Now close your eyes for a few seconds." He waved his hand in her direction a few times, each time more filth and grime vanished off her body until only her pale lavender skin remained. Harald looked away. "You can get dressed now I'll gaurd the door." He stated before marching towards door opposite the one he came through.

Arko'narin didn't know what to think as she slowly donned her armour. A dragon of all things rescued her, but she was a bit learry with a name like Terrathion and the last name Black just screams that he is obviously from the Black Dragonflight and they were not to be trusted. But again he had rescued her instead of leaving her to the demons. With a quick spin to make sure her armor was attached properly and wouldn't fall off she nodded. "Now if only I had a golden lasso." She muttered.

"For what reason?" Harry asked.

"What?" Arko'narin replied.

"For what reason would you need a golden lasso?" Harry asked again turning to face her.

"Uh..." Arko'narin drew a blank no one had ever caught on to that remark. "I found a picture book when I was little that had a warrior woman who wielded an unbreakable golden lasso that would cause anyone that was caught in it to tell the truth."

"Truly?" Harry replied in shock. "You found a Wonder Woman comic? That's incredible. I thought all my planet's history and treasures lost to the demons, but if you found one then there must be others."

"Planet? You are saying you are not from Azeroth?" Arko'narin queried.

"I am from a technologically advanced planet called Earth by its inhadbitants. The Demons were summoned by a Dark Wizard that feared death. I have been fighting them in a cold war for the last four millennia. All the inhabitant of my world were killed off by the end of the first millenia leaving my alone. Using what was left of the worlds addvanced armourments I managed to hold the demons off for another millennia. Eventually I went into hibernation, sleeping for decades at a time waking long enough to purge the planet of demons but each time more and more magic was lost."

"That's horrible. I can't imagine what kind of pain you went through. The demons have been trying to do to Azeroth as they did to your world for ten thousand years, I can only imagine how much worse it might be here if not for your world spliting thier forces." Arko'narin replied.

"Let us get out of this demon infested hold, and to one of your political leaders so I may tell the full story and obtain information on the locations of two demons I very much want to obliterate myself." Harry announced as he redied his sword and reached for the door.

"What demons are those?" Arko'narin asked curiously.

"The Annihilan Magtheridon and the Nathrezim Mal'Ganis." Harry snarled.

* * *

It took Arko and Harry a little over an hour to make thier way out of the place Arko called Jaedenar. Killing so many demons in so short a time after being incarcerated was taking its toll on Arko. As soon as they reached the mouth of the cave Harry burst into flame and his dragon form burst into existence. In the light of the slowly setting sun His scales gleamed a muddy brown color and rocks seem to have fused to his legs as if they were armor. Using his tail he swept Arko off the ground and deposited her on his back just above his wing joints. Demons began to rush at the new threat however Harry (now Terrathion) was ready for them with an exhalation of white hot flames that left nothing but ashes of the charging demons.

" **Which way.** " Terrathion roared at Arko.

"South to the Emerald Sanctuary." She replied. With two beats of his wings they were airborne and flying over the corrupted trees of Felwood. Arko directed Terrathion to land a little ways away from the sanctuary as to not frighten everyone. Six elves and four large humanoid cow like creatures approached them with weapons drawn. Terrathion lowered himself close to the ground for Arko to safely jump off his back, before bursting into flam and reappearing in his human form. "Jessir!" Arko shouted and waved. Meanwhile a green mist enveloped Harry's head and he succumbed to slumber. Arko just managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Sentinel Arko'narin make your report." a female night elf in green tinted metal armour demanded.

"Captain Silversky ma'am I and Trey Lightforge from the Knights of the Silver Hand were both captured by a Dread Lord in Jaedenar. Three days ago Trey was dragged from the room and I hadn't seen him until this dragon rescued me. We reclaimed Trey's body on the way out." Arko replied.

"Who is this... dragon? He was not any color I could recognize as being one of the five flights." another female elf asked.

"He said he was an Earth dragon summoned from his planet by the Dread Lord. He called himself Terrathion." Arko answered.

* * *

Harry woke to a field of green with trees larger then even his dragon form looming overhead. His eyes fell on a female elf who approached him slowly. She was rather beautiful in his opinion, and power rolled off of her in waves. She wore armour made from vines and branches that clung to her in such a way as to be both protective and provocative. Her eyes were closed, but Harry mused that she could probably see him as well as her could see her. And the horns on her head swept up and out, with a crescent shaped crown nestled in between, and her silky green hair pulled back into a long braid that nearly reached the ground.

"I am flattered that you think so highly of me young Terrathion. I am Ysera Leader of the Green Dragon flight and protector of the Emerald Dream." Ysera spoke with a smile.

"I am no whelp, but I can sense your power great wyrm. What do you require of me Lady Ysera." Harry replied.

"You are a lynchpin, your mere presence has silenced prophecies told long ago. You bring hope for the future." Ysera smiled.

"This... Emerald Dream. Why can I sense corruption? It seems demonic yet the fel taint of demon magic is lacking its more akin to the void or the Deep Ones that were worshiped by cults on my home planet." Harry replied as he eyed the surroundings.

"I and my flight are currently fighting the Nightmare a corruption of the Emerald Dream by the Old Gods." Ysera stated. "That you can sense the corruption speaks to your own power, even if you were born human."

"How do you know that? And what do you plan on doing now that you do?" Harry queried with a hint of anger.

"You are asleep, it's how I was able to bring your consciousness here to speak with me. I can see your dreams, both those of the future and of the past." Ysera answered. "And I plan to do nothing. You may have been born human but you left that life behind almost four thousand years ago."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Harry snorted in frustration a small gout of flame exiting his nostrils.

"Peace Terrathion, I brought you here to ask for your help against the nightmare. Any assistance at all would be invaluable."

"I will do what I can where I can Lady Ysera. But I have my own goals to achieve." Harry replied.

"Yes, I know." Ysera nodded. "Assisting my flight will help you with your ultimate goal, and may bring you something you lost in your world."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Love." Ysera answered as green mist swirled around Harry and he vanished from the Emerald Dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me. this story was inspired by Wizard Runemaster. I may also have taken a few of Harry's abilities from the story White Owl. Both are very good reads.

Before we get started with the next chapter I'd like to address some concerns from reviews that I have recieved.

Arko'narin and Trey Lightforge are NPCs in Vanilla-WotLK. After Cata they disappeared. They are owned by Blizzard. The first chapter is similar to Wizard Runemaser mainly because it is a good starting point for Harry to be summoned to the others being the Alter of storms in either the Blasted Lands or the Burnning Steepes.

As for the somewhat quick pacing of the story and the somwhat Overpowering of Harry. Part if not all of that will be explained in this chapter. As for being overpowered look at it as Harry is currently Level boosted to instant Level 70 durring BC most Vanilla content will be soloable but the things in Outland will still need a small group and WotLK will be tougher when I get there but he will steadily get stronger from Azerothian training. He is going to stay over leveled because of his hatered of the Legion and his "Saving people thing" getting him into situations where he will have to grow stronger.

Someone brought up the fact that Harry didn't use much of his Paladin or Shaman abilities, let me just say that Harry's base attacks are swords and shield with some dragon fire. When a fight calls for him to do more in an enclosed place they will rear thier head.

WARNING SPOILERS

Aside from the female dragons that I have plans to pair with Harry, there will be no more then six others that will travel with him. Which with his powers and the dragons make a nice small little raiding team. Arko has claimed non dragon spot number 1. He will not be intimate with these unless you guys demand it. Also for those of you who love canon WoW. I am saving Ysera, She will not die on my watch. Now that I've spoiled some of the surprise.

SPOILERS OVER

I have a Life outside the internet that is not so great and I a curretly looking for a job so I will update when I can. Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Now on with the story.

Chapter Two: A History Lesson

Harry awoke with a start to find himself on a soft bed of animal hides still clad in his armour. Guessing the elves didn't have any way of removing the magically sealed armour from him. Harry looked around the room to find Arko sleeping in a chair near the bed and another female elf dozing off near the door with her bow in an easily drawn position on her lap. Harry reached into his pouch and retrieved a water skin and a glass, which he then proceeded to fill with fresh clean water from the skin.

"Can I have some." Arko asked eyeing the water hungrily.

"It's just water." Harry relpied.

"We are in Felwood, in order to get fresh water we either have to bring it with us or get it shipped to us via mail which could take hours or days." The other female elf replied from her possition against the wall.

"In that case here." Harry replied conjuring two more glasses with a wave of his hand and filling them with water earning a gasp from both Arko and the other elf. "What?"

The two elves looked at each other before Arko turned back towards Harry. "We've never seen magic do that before."

"That was a very simple conjuration, there are many more impressive spells I could show you. However as I am new to this world and I have come into some information on what the Legion is doing here I would like to trade said information for information on this world and two specific demons." Harry replied.

"What sort of information?" asked the as of yet unnamed female elf.

"I found documents outlining several contingencies that the Legion has planned." Harry answered.

"Jessir we sould escort him to Lady Tyrande." Arko said turning to the now named Jessir.

"Who is Lady Tyrande?" Harry queried.

"Lady Tyrande is the High Priestess of Elune and the leader of the Kaldorei people." Jessir responded.

"Kaldorei? Is that your word for dark skinned elves? What are the minotaurs called here?" Harry asked.

"Kaldorei means children of the stars, but we are refered to as Night Elves by the rest of the Alliance. The Alliance includes the Human kingdom of Stormwind, the Dwarves and Gnomes of Ironforge, the Draenei of the crashed Exodar, and the Kaldorei of Darnassus. We are currently in a cold war with the Horde. Which is lead by the Orcs of Orgrimmar." Jessir stated before stopping. "What is a minotaur?"

"The half human half bull creatures that were with you when we arrived." Harry replied.

"Those are Tauren they hail from Mulgore and thier capital city of Thunder Bluff. They are also part of the Horde though probably the easiest to cooperate with. The Darkspear Tribe of the trolls was given refuge in Orgrimmar by the Orcs. The Forsaken are undead who have retained thier minds and broke away from the control of the Lich King..." Jessir explained.

"You have a Lich KING?!" Harry exclaimed loudly. "That must be dealt with eventually." Harry took a deep breath. "Though I can guess what happened with The Forsaken. They tried to visit thier living family who freaked out and called for thier deaths, they responded by fighting fire with fire meaning they probably don't trust the living very much."

"Nail on the head. Though rumors have it that the Sindorei have allied with The Forsaken and the Horde." Arko replied.

"Sindorei? More elves?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Children of the Blood or Blood Elves." Jessir nodded.

"I can sense corruption in the very ground we walk on, its not demonic though its as if there is something darker and draconic has controll of the very land. I am strong and may be able to wrest some control from what ever it is but I have a feeling that sometime in the future they will try thier hardest to take it back." Harry stated.

"That would be Deathwing the leader of the black dragonflight, no one knows why he went evil, he used to be called Neltharion The Earth Warden." Arko replied.

"With a corrupted Dragon who can control the very earth, a Lich KING who knows where, and Demons all over the place." Harry said as he reached into his pouch and pulled out his shrunken trunk. He waved his and and began to look through it for the papers from the demon lair. "We should get started." Harry pulled out the stack of papers and glanced through them before waving his hand and saying "Geminio." causing the stack to duplicate a few times before he released the spell. "That should be enough. How do I get a few copies to the leaders of the Horde?" Harry asked turning towards Arko.

"Why would you want to do that?" Arko questioned.

"They live on this planet they have a right and a duty to protect it from the Legion or any one else." Harry answered.

"You might be able to convince one of the Tauren here to take it for you." Jessir stated. "Lady Tyrande won't mind but the Human King would brand you as a traitor for helping the Horde."

"Ah... but you forget young Kaldorie that I am not human." Harry replied as he strode towards the door. Stepping out of the small building Harry took in the sight of the massive trees towering into the sky, before looking around for one of the Tauren. Seeing that the two males were no where to be seen he approached the female Tauren. "Excuse me? Can you understand me or do I need to cast a translation spell?"

"I can understand you fine. Tauren learned long ago the need to speak either Darnassian or Common to be able to comunicate with the others in the Cenarion Circle." She replied. "I am Greta Mosshoof, how may I help you Shaman?"

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked.

"The spirits of the earth call out to you in rapture as if you are a peice of themselves that had been long lost. They beg to be wielded by you. The call is strong if even I, a novice druid, can feel it." Greta smiled.

"I more then likely know the cause, however thats a story for another time." Harry smiled. "How much is the going rate for a courier job?"

"It varies, depending on the level of the courier, the difficulty of the delivery, and the importants of items to be delivered." Greta replied.

"So would ten gold pieces be enough to get you to deliver some extremly important documents to the leaders of the Horde?" Harry queried.

"Thats to much, even in Outland more then five gold reward for a quest is rare and only for the most difficult of task." Greta responded in shock.

"Then ten should get you where you need to be with alacrity." Harry nodded before handing over three stacks of parchment and a stack of ten gleaming gold coins.

"These are not Azerothian!" Greta exclaimed shocked.

"Is that a problem? I have more if Azerothian coins are of greater size or value." Harry stated quickly.

"Not at all these are at least half again the size of Azerothian gold coins." Greta remarked.

"They are one hundred percent pure gold." Harry commented as he turned to walk away leaving Greta staring at him wide eyed.

* * *

"He's right you know." Arko stated after Harry left.

"About defending Azeroth from the Legion?" Jessir questioned.

"The Legion is behind almost everything that has gone wrong on Azeroth. If not the Legion, then The Old Gods." Arko replied.

"You think he can help with that? He is a dragon maybe he can help the flights with Deathwing." Jessir suggested.

"Beyond that his surprise at the fact that we have a Lich King, which he said will need to be delt with. He could be a rallying point behind which the Alliance and the Horde can make peace and stop all this pointless violence." Arko said hopefully.

"I have returned." Harry stated as he walked through the door. "Did I miss anything?"

"No we were just discussing some problems that we thought you might be able to help us with. After you see Lady Tyrande of course." Jessir replied. "For instance there are a few pockets of demons on this continent here in Felwood, to the south in Ashenvale, and further south in Desolace there is a large collection of Demons. Then there is the home of the Bronze Dragonflight in Tanaris, and The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj in Silithus. It was locked away after the Titans left, but there is rumors of them trying to break out." Arko stated.

"Let us see where your leaders suggest us to go, then we can make plans. However the Demons are going to get wiped out weather your leaders like it or not. The Legion is an enemy to everyone not something to use as a deterrent." Harry scowled.

Arko and Jessir looked at each other, had the leaders of the Alliance allowed the Demons to remain to deter the Horde from attacking them? Did the Horde leave the Demons there so the Alliance had something else to worry about besides attacking them?

"I have to ask what are the beacons of power I sense everywhere?" Harry questioned.

"What do you mean?" Arko asked.

"It's hard to describe, best best I can come up with is object that hold immense amounts of power, many seem to be gathered around points of great darkness. Though one seems to be in the south east." Harry replied.

"Many great heroes have fallen fighting the Legion and other evils here on Azeroth its possible thier weapons are what you sense." Jessir theoried.

"We should head out soon or we wont make it to Darnassus before night fall." Arko stated.

"How far away is it I can fly you there my self or we can take my A.S.P.T." Harry smiled.

"Flying in on a large Dragon might be a little too intimidating not to mention said Dragon shifting into a humanoid form in a major city. What is an aspt?" Arko questioned.

"Let me show you." Harry said before reaching into his pouch and pulling out his shrunken chest. He quickly unshrunk the chest and proceeded to dig through it for a fem moments before pulling out what looked like a dart. It was sleek tapering to a point on one end and had three wings on the other end. Each wing was shaped like the wing of an owl. Harry then reshrunk the trunk picked it up and placed it in his pocket. Leading the ladies out side Harry walked into the clearing he had landed in the night before and placed the small dart on the ground before stepping back several paces and waving his hand. The dart grew in size until it was big enough to hold six or seven people comfortably small legs that had been unnoticed before held the tapered nose up off the ground. The top slid open and a ramp was lowered for easy access. "This ladies is an A.S.P.T. which is short for Air and Space Personnel Transport. We built these to transport small groups to and from our moon where we had built a garrison againts Legion ships. I named her Hedwig."

"How does she work." Jessir asked in awe. Arko was marveling at the intricate metal work that went into the design.

"She has a twin ion engine that was enchanted with runes to feed off magical batteries. One battery last a decade and can be charged one of two way, either let it soak up the ambient mana given off by ley lines or by siphon off soul stones." Harry replied.

"You use Warlocks to power your vehicals?" Arko questioned.

"NEVER." Harry roared his eyes glowing red with fire snorting out his nostrils with every breath. "I don't know about here on Azeroth but anyone caught summoning a Demon on Earth was lynched by the public to many people lost loved ones in the initial invasion to trust anyone using the fel magics of the Demons." Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. "Soul stone on earth were magic crystals that trapped the souls of demons and prevented them from reforming in the Twisting Nether."

"So you use the souls of demons to power your ship? What happens when you Siphon off a soul stone?" Jessir asked.

"You drain the magic from it the soul stays trapped. Think of it as draining blood from a body, you can drain the blood but the body will eventually make more blood to replace what was lost." Harry explained. "Now lets get on board, I can land her in water or cloak her if need be."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me. this story was inspired by Wizard Runemaster. I may also have taken a few of Harry's abilities from the story White Owl. Both are very good reads.

Happy new year might be a little short but I wanted to get it out there for you guys.

Chapter 3: Meetings and Histories

The trip from felwood to Darnassus in Hedwig took roughly five minutes. The smooth take off and landing had the ladies asking if they had even left yet until the door opened and the ramp came down showing that they were docked at a small littler port on a giant tree.

"How did we make it to Rut'theran Village so quickly?" Arko asked. "It didn't even feel like we moved at all."

Harry looked at her smiled and said "Magic."

"Halt outsider. Where do you and this vessel hail from?" A stern voice called out from the foot of the ramp.

"Commander Jaelyne?" Arko asked recognising the voice.

"Arko'narin? Is that you? Praise Elune I thought you lost to this world." The now named Jaelyne said with tears of joy rolling down her face. "Who is this hum..." Jaelyne trailed off. "You are not human." She stated as a fact.

"No I am an offworlder, summoned by a Nathrezim in Felwood. He intended to bind my will and subjugate my mind. However I am stronger then he though and broke the spell killed him and made my way out freeing Arko'narin along the way." Replied Harry.

"We are bringing the outlander to speak with Lady Tyrande, as he has information regarding the plans of the Legion and has questions he would like answered in return." Jessir cut in before anyone could offend Harry by calling him a liar.

"Then I will be your escort." Jaelyne stated with a salute. Harry nodded and wave a hand at Hedwig and shrunk it down to the size of a dart put it in his pouch much to the amazement of those watching. The walk to the teleporter was quiet, and the small lurch from Rut'theran to Darnassus was largely ignored. Darnassus as a whole cause Harry's eyes to widen then his brow to furrow as he walked quietly behind the female Night Elves. He schooled his features as they approached a large ornate building.

"This is the Temple of Elune. Please do not draw weapons inside or we will use force." Jaelyne stated. They were lead inside and up a ramp in the back of the room, where on a balcony stood the most beautiful Night Elf Harry had seen yet. Her flowing green hair framed her oval face with high noble cheekbones and startling blue eyes, Her body was covered in a silky ornate white gown, and power poored off of her being telling every one this was not someone to fuck with. "This is Lady Tyrande Whisperwind, High Priestess of Elune and Leader of the Kaldorei."

"Elune'adore. It is good to see you alive Arko'narin many feared you dead or tortured at the hands of the demons in Felwood." Lady Tyrande said with a smile. "Who is this that you have brought before me."

"I am Harald James Potter-Black, but please call me Harry in this form." Harry greeted with a bow.

"This form? You have others?" Tyrande asked.

"On my home planet wizards and a sect of non wizards that went my the name of Druids could change thier forms. Wizards were limited to the number of forms they could take depending apon the amount of magic they were born with and thier willingness to work hard, needless to say most stopped at one. Druids had an unlimited amount of forms as long as they got permission for the animal spirit to use said forms. I knew a Druid when I was only twenty who could take the form of a nine-tailed fox that towered over Annihilan, he could also take the form of a Roc, a giant mythological bird of prey, and a giant Pangolin, an armor plated mammal twice the size of a bear. But back to the topic at hand, I myelf have only one form do to the shear amout of magic and power I have in said form." Harry explained.

"Amazing to come from a place different then Azeroth, and yet have similar class abilities." Tyrande replied in awe. "Yet I noticed you did not say what your other form is."

"I would, my Lady, however I do not wish to incite panic within your fair city." Harry stated. "Also I have information for you about the Legions plans on Azeroth. I hoped for an exchange of information in a more private setting." Harry continued as he looked at the gathering priestesses. Tyrande glanced around before making a dismissive motion with her hand. the gathered priestesses left quickly.

"We can speak freely now." Tyrande stated flatly. "Who are you really? Where is it you hail from? What is your buissness with the Legion?" She questioned.

"Get comfortable this is qite the long story. Four thousand five hundred and twenty seven years ago. At least Earth years, which consist of three hundred sixty five and a quarter days. Days that are them selves broken down into twenty four hours." Harry explained.

"Time is the same here on Azeroth." Jessir interupted.

"Truely? Either all life thinks similarly or the Titans influenced more then just how the planets grew." Harry remarked. "But back to the story. Four thousand five hundred and twenty seven years ago a prophecy was made regarding a Dark Wizard and a child that would be his downfall. I was born the following year at the time fortold, but so was another boy. The prophecy had a single self fulfilling line, 'and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,' that caused the Dark Wizard to attack my family. My father who could take the form of a large white stag, told my mother to take me and flee. My mother had a smile that could light up the room, my dad nicknamed her Moon-Lily because her red hair and emerald green eyes whould shine in the moonlight." Harry stated with a smile. Even having never met them he was proud of his parents and loved telling the stories he had learned.

"The Dark Wizard killed them and tried to kill me but I was protected by something my parents did. The Dark Wizard was rendered into a wraith, not dead but not alive. We will skip over my childhood as it is unimportant. Ten years after the attack I was invited to attend Hogwarts to learn magic. the first two years I faced the Dark Wizard twice more. Once in my first year when he was possessing a professor. And again in my second year when he possessed a little girl and set a giant killer snake on the school. I was bitten by the snake but saved by a creature of Light and Fire called a phoenix" Harry spoke before reaching into his pouch and pulling out a waterskin and taking a drink from it.

"Then at the end of my fourth year he was returned to physical from. When I told everyone that he was back I had just won a tournament ment for older students and brought back the body of a boy who had been killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The goverment refused to believe me. However a family friend knew a Shaman who agreed to train me in the Shamanic arts, I could not use magic outside of school to defend myself as it was against the law." Harry said anger clear on his face, he paused for a second to take a few calming breathes.

"I spent the entire summer learning to harness the elements, and make totems to attack or defend areas. When I returned to school it was to find out that my only living relatives who I had lived with for most of my childhood had been killed by a creature even the Demons fear, a Dementor. Dementors are immune to almost everything, except pure happyness and light. The fel energies that Demons possess only served as a food source and power supply for the Dementors." Arko gasped in fear. Something powerful enough to take on Demons unscathed had killed Harry's family?

"What happened next?" Jessir asked.

"I spent that year training my Shamanic powers, and teaching others in secret. I found an old stone tablet that described a way to obtain an obscene amount of power by facing the four elemental kings and deafeating them." Harry replied. "I memorised it and then destroied the tablet so as to prevent the Dark Wizard from trying himself. My godfather Sirius Black sent me a book that detailed the way to find your animal form and how to change back and forth. My form at the time was a Whelpling Dragon. It was unlike any dragon I'd ever seen before, my scares were a muddy brown and my crest were shaped diffrently then any of the other dargons on earth. Mind you none of them were sentiant enough to talk to they just wanted mother me or eat me. Apparently the snake and phoenix from my second year changed aspects of my dragon form. I could secrete venom in my maw, and my dragon's fire became white hot and purified whatever it touched."

"When the year was almost over there was a large battle in the Capital building, and my godfather fell through the viel of death which we came to find out later was just an inactive demon portal. I fought the Dark wizard again using the abilities I had learned, both Shamanic and Draconic, and I managed to push him back. This turned out to be a bad thing as after his pressence was revealed to public and that I had force him to flee. He went searching for even darker magics to combat my strength. He sold His souls and those of his followers to the Legion for power. The war that came was grueling so many people died and the world started to become corrupted from the Demonic presence. I joined up with an enclave of Druids and we used our abilites to combat the legion and purify the land where we could. Years passed and I had not aged a day since I turned twenty, but my dragon form had changed gone was the Whelpling and in it place was a moderately sized Drake. When the Demons managed to lure the Dementors into a abandoned church in the center of one of the largest cities in Great Britain and then set off a bomb that wiped the entire city off the face of the planet I knew it was time to use my trump card."

"I went to a place called Stonehenge, a ritual site of old that sat apon a convergence of seven ley lines. I incanted the spell to summon forth the elemental lords, I told them of the war and of my plan. They replied that they had been weakened from demonic corruption. So I battled and defeated them, little did I know that the power from the ritualistic combat was not a portion of thier strength, but the entirety of it. I became the sole Elemental Lord of my planet. The power forced another change in my Dragon from, I was no longer a Drake, I had become a Great Wyrm. I was the size of a small mountain, with rock like armour on my legs, and yet I was as light as a feather, faster then most flying vehicals, able to swim for hours, and able to spit molten rock. After my first transformation into my Great Wyrm form I had these." Harry pointed to the horns on his head. "In my human form."

"Not being able to use my Dragon form indoors, or my now somewhat over powered Shaman spells around others I sought out a group of people that could help me with one aspect of my power that I ignored, the Light of the phoenix. I was about fifty eight at the time I started my Paladin training. Harnessing the Light for healing was easy enough but trying to turn it into a weapon against the demons was a struggle. The only weapon that I could wield to call apon the Light was this very sword." Harry said tapping the Ruby encrusted hilt of the blade at his side. "Once know as Angau Coch or 'Red Death' this blade was taken from the grave site of an Welsh king and given to a Wizard long before I was born. It is now know as 'The Sword of Godric Gryffindor' however it prefers to be called Elucidator as it is some what mildly sentiant. After my Paladin training was complete I went out on my own fighting Demons where I could and saving as many prisoners as possible."

"Mind you at the time I was almost seventy years old and the Demon War had been going on for almost fifty years. Humanity and a few of the magic races held out for almost a millenia until 'they' came." Harry spat the word they as if it was an explicitive. "Ten Annihilan lead by Magtheridon, and an army of Ered'ruin, Shivarra, Infernals, and Fel Stalkers led by Mal'Ganis."

"They wiped out most of the Earth population within the span of a year. The Dark Wizard that killed my parents was still alive and living in luxury as a King of a magical nation controlled by the Demons. I led a small team of Paladins and Druids into his strong hold and freed all the prisoners and killed every last Demon worshiper. I turned into my dragon form and bit the Dark Wizards head clean off his body. and then burned it with dragon's fire."

"How did the war end?" Jessir asked.

"It didn't I spent the next millenia using all the advanced weaponry Earth had every churned out killing as many demons as I could. Eventually What was left of the natives of my planet fled with some freed prisoners on a stolen demon ship trying to get to a place called Dreanor. After that the Demon generals and a good portion of thier army left and I went into hibernation awakening every few centuries and wipe out all the demons on the planet. This cycle continued until a few weeks ago when two demons were talking about orders to withdraw from the planet near where I was sleeping. This aroused my curiosity so I checked it out. Turns out it was true, I was in the process of deciding weather to follow or try to find a way to get to Dreanor when I was summoned to Felwood."

"That is an astonishing tale." Tyrande stated.

Suddenly a bright light shown down on the foutain in the temple. Out of the light stepped a tall beautiful Night Elf with skin like a moonlight night in a black dress what sparkled in places like stars in the night sky. Her white hair was braided and hung down past her shapely hips. Her eyes where a clear emerald green and glowed bright with power. Instantly Tyrande knelt lowering her head to the floor, Arko and Jessir followed her example. Harry attempted to show some sort of respect by bowing on one knee. _**"You need not bow to me my child. Arise Tyrande Whisperwind, Arko'narin, and Jessir Moonbow."**_ She said as she reached forward and gently touched Harry's cheek, he flinched a bit at her touch which brought a frown to her face. _**"I am sorry my child, my sweet baby, the youngest and most powerfull of all my children."**_

"Who are you?" Harry asked with trepidation.

 _ **"I am Elune Goddess of the Moon, though you know me better as Lily Anne Potter nee Evan."**_ Elune stated softly.

"How?" Harry gasped.

 _ **"Your father and I were called by something to come to Earth, it is still unknown weather it was another God or even what remained of the Titans. So we went and spent the better part of two decades observing the planet disguised as inhabitants. When we married and had you we were happy and considered leaving the planet to bring you to Azeroth. However the prophecy was given and we went into hiding on Dumbledore's suggestion. When Voldemort killed out mortal shells we awoke on Azeroth. I immidiately tried to return to get you but Earth was actively preventing me from appearing on it. I am sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me my darling, but I never stopped thinking about you. I love you in both of your forms Harry or Terrathion."**_ Elune explained with a soft smile.

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked.

 _ **"I am a Goddess Harry,"**_ Elune giggled. _ **"If it happens on Azeroth I know about it, not to mention that you are standing in my temple. Your father is a bit disappointed your form is not a Stag like him, but he is proud of your achievments."**_

"Goddess Elune, who is Lord Harry's father?" Arko'narin asked out of curiosity.

 _ **"My Beloved Malorne of course."**_ Elune smiled indulgently.

"My Goddess, Malfurion and I watched Lord Malorne's death at the hands of the Demon Archimonde in the first war of the ancients ten shousand years ago. How was he able to go with you and father Lord Harald?" Tyrande questioned.

 _ **"His mortal shell was killed this is true but at that moments he ascended from a simple aspect of nature to Godhood. Malorne is very much alive and is deep in the Emerald Dream with our eldest son Cenarius and your beloved Malfurion Stormrage."**_ Elune answered before turning to hug Harry. _**"I must leave you now my beloved child but know that I love you and I will alway be watching."**_ Elune took a few steps back before disappearing in a flash of light that caused everyone to look away.

"A survivor of a Legion invasion. A Dragon, and an Elemental Lord. A Child of The Goddess Elune, and the Nature spirit Malorne. Brother of Cenarius." Tyrande whispered in awe. "I bow before you Lord Harald, what can I do to help you." Tyrande said as she bowed at the waist Arko and Jessir following suit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me. this story was inspired by Wizard Runemaster. I may also have taken a few of Harry's abilities from the story White Owl. Both are very good reads.

Someone pointed out that Harry has been very open with his back story to people that he just met. Let me explain, Harry has been alone for two thousand plus years with no one to talk to except Demons that he would rather stick a sword in then have a conversation with. He now find himself in the company of actual people that aren't Demons, so he talks and talks and talks.

SPOILER

Yes it is ooc for cannon HP but this is not cannon its crossover/fanfiction, and he's only told three people two of which will be traveling with him from now on.

END SPOILER

Chapter 4: An Adventure Begins

"Will you stop doing that?" Harry huffed in exasperation. "I don't want to be worshiped."

"Yes Lord Harald." Tyrande replied standing up again. "What would you have us do, if it is my power I will see it done."

"Stop that." Harry barked. "Just treat me like another Night Elf or an Equal at best."

"Yes Lord Harald." Tyrande nodded with a smile.

"I'M NOT A LORD!" Harry shouted.

"You are the son of the Goddess my people worship to call you anything else would be sacrilege." Tyrande replied causing Harry to huff in indignation. Arko and Jessir stood back and watch the by-play between the two.

"Fine whatever, I have some questions and I'm sure you have your own so lets get to it. Why does this tree feel tainted by demonic magic?" Harry asked.

"What?" Tyrande hissed eyes going wide.

"This tree... Teldrassil is tainted for years at least." Harry stated matter of factly. "I would suggest moving somewhere else and burning it but I doubt that would go over very well with your people."

"WHAT?!" Tyrande, Arko, and Jessir all yelled at the same time.

"Thought so, well I can't do anything about it except warn you to becareful communing with nature here." Harry sighed, reached into his pouch and pulled out a stack of papers. "Here this is the information I got from the Demon lair I saved Arko from. Where would 'you' have me go next?" Harry asked.

"As you are the son of my Goddess I have no rights to command you to go anywhere. However if you wish to strike against the Demons, I would suggest fist going to the Exodar and meeting with Prophet Velen. Then heading to Ashenvale, there are demon lairs spread throughout the area." Tyrande answered.

"What is the source of great evil far to the south?" Harry questioned.

"It could be either Desolace which is quite a ways south and full of Demons and warring Centaurs or Silithus on the very southern end of Kalimdor." Tyrande replied after a moument of thought. "There is also rumor that Onyxia the Broodmother of the Black Dragonflight has fled to somewhere in Dustwallow Marsh with a Large bounty on her head from Stormwind."

"This Black Dragonflight, is the one with the corrupted leader who has some marginal control of the earth yes?' Harry asked.

"That is correct." Tyrande nodded.

"Then I will need to speak with this Onyxia." Harry spoke. "Perhaps she knows the source of his corruption or a possible way to take him down for good."

"What?" Arko and Jessir yelled. "Why would she tell you that?"

"Well if she wants to survive after Deathwing's downfall she will need to make allies beforehand." Harry explained. "So I will offer her safety as my ally or death at the hands of Stormwind. So first to The Exodar, then Ashenvale to slay Demons, and finally to Dustwallow to speak with Onyxia."

"I'm coming with you." Arko declared quickly.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am coming with you." Arko reitterated.

"So am I." Jessir stated firmly.

"Why would I want that? I travel faster on my own and can take more damage then either of you." Harry replied crossing his arms.

"You don't know Azeroth like we do. We can guide you where you need to go, and I can track anyone or anything." Jessir retorted.

"And if you are fighting Demons I want in." Arko snapped, her thought of ' _I have a score to settle_ ' went unsaid.

"you are not going to take no for an answer are you?" Harry huffed as both Arko and Jessir shook their heads. Tyrande hid her smile behind her hand. "Fine, you can come. We are headed into some dangerous places, if you are coming with me we are going to get you outfitted first."

* * *

It took Harry a full twelve hours to craft armour and weapons for Arko and Jessir. First he went through all the armour that he could purchase on Azeroth, finding all the ones avalible to be substandard. He then went through the armour he had in his trunks while most where decidedly better then those that where currently high class armour on Azeroth none of them fit right or where made with the consideration of Females, or a person with long ears. Next Harry looked through all the diffrent kinds of materials there were to make armour with both in his trunks and for sell on Azeroth. He settled for using Basilisk Hide from his trunks, metal made from melting down scraps of Demonic armour that he collected over the years, and scales he had shed durring his last hibernation. With the help of a few Priestesses under Tyrande's comand they purified the Demonic armour, which was then melted and rendered into bars of what the blacksmith took to calling Purified Demonsteel. Using the materials and the talent or a Mastersmith he heated the forge with Dragonfire and proceeded to make two sets of armour; one mail, and one plate. Both enchanted to be unreakable, resizing, resist extreme heat and cold, and reflect some harmful magic.

It took Harry another four hours to craft better weapons for Arko and Jessir. Jessir was easy enough. Harry flew back to Auberdine in Darkshore and found a nice sturdy tree that was uncorrupted by Demon magic. Cut off a branch and using his knowledge of magic and Shamanistic powers he shaped it into a sturdy recurve bow that was enfused with the power of wind to make shots stronger and faster. He then carved and powered runes into the bow to make it unbreakable, and return to Jessir if it is stolen/lost. (1) Harry also enchanted a quiver to be featherlight, carry an unlimited number of arrows, and for the arrows to be returned to the quiver after five minutes.

Arko was a bit harder. Oh determining the material was easy enough it was coming up with the right shape and size for her body type. Using a peice of wood that was as long as she was tall he had her swing it around like a sword. Harry had to cut about a foot and a half off before Arko could swing it around comfortably, and another six inches before she stopped hitting herself when preforming complicated attacks. Noticing that most of her attacks where slashing or stabing moves and that she would flip her grip which would have turned the blade or a regular sword Harry decided that the sword for her would be a single edged sword. When he asked her about the weight of her current sword she replied that it was to light and she would prefer a heavier sword. When Harry picked it up for point of reference he was surprised at the weight and eyed Arko with a suspicious eye. Using what was left of the Purified Demonsteel and Goblin steel from his trunk Harry crafted a sword that had a four foot long and two foot wide blade that curved to a sharp point with a foot long handle and curved handguard. (2)

Harry looked Arko and Jessir over the next morning to make sure the armour fit and nothing broke off as they moved. Everyone was pleased with his work and the Blacksmith told him they would pay him for the materials he had or could gather in the future. Harry had replied that he would consider it if he ever needed the money.

"You two are as ready as I can get you, lets head to the Exodar." Harry nodded before marching towards the portal to Rut'theran Village. Arko and Jessir followed marveling at how well their armour fit and shined in the sunlight. After going through the portal they approached and boarded a ship bound for Azuremyst Isle and the Exodar.

"So tell me, what do you know of these Draenei?" Harry asked.

"Well they aren't from Azeroth originally. They were chased from thier planet by the Burning Legion. Theymade it to what is now called Outland. Then had to flee outland, when it was destroyed, or so I heard." Jessir said.

"Outland? What was it called before it was destroyed?" Harry questioned.

"Draenor, I believe." Arko chimed in.

"Draenor?!" Harry exclaimed in shock. "They wouldn't happen to look a bit like furless blue half goat, half human people with tentacles, would they?"

"That is a bit of a racist description, however it is accurate." The ships captain said as she walked over. "Sorry to interupt, I am Captain Alessia Freewind. Have you come across Draenei before Lord Harald?"

"Not you too." Harry grumbled, while Arko and Jessir giggled in the background. "Yes, though I did not know the name of thier race. The Demons had several thousand captured in scatered camps through out my homeworld. I freed as many as I could before the rest were taken somewhere else."

"That is interesting." Captain Freewind said. "Perhaps you will have a somewhat revered reputation with them already." The rest of the journey was mostly silent only the sound of waves lapping at the ships hull and the caw of ocean birds interrupted the silence. When the Forest of Azuremyst Isle came into view everyone prepared to disembark. Harry, Arko, and Jessir said their goodbyes to Captain Freewind and headed to the towering spire that is the crashed Exodar.

* * *

I think that's a good place to stop atm. A little short but you are all askiing for an update so here it is I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner.

(1) Think Ironfeather Recurve Bow only with green vines instead of blue metal.

(2) think Greatsword of the Silver Hand only with a blunted back edge and no gems.


End file.
